Needed Comfort
by Jeice Lover
Summary: On the day of Shiro Fujimoto's death, Shura mourns. However, a certain someone comes along and helps to ease the pain of loss. Rated for mentions of sexual situation and Shura's mouth.


Shura laid on her bed quietly, barely a rustle came from the sheets as she moved her head on her pillow. The red numbers almost glared in the dark. 7:45. About fifteen minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. She planned to wait until it went off before even attempting to get up.

Though, honestly, she didn't expect that she could. Her throat felt sore and raw, and her eyes were still hot and puffy. Most of all, though, was the heaviness that she felt in her heart. Only the day before had she received the terrible news.

–

"Miss Kirigakure?" Shura turned and crossed her arms as her fellow exorcist approached her. A white envelope was clutched in his hand, which he held out to her. "A message from the Grigori, they say they have an urgent assignment for you." She raised her eyebrow as she took the envelope from the exorcist's hand. She turned it over and looked at the wax seal over the lip. It was red wax, stamped with the seal of the Vatican.

"Yeah, yeah." She snatched the envelope from the exorcist's hand and waved in a dismissive sort of way. "Thanks a lot." However, despite her dismissal, the man still stood there, eyes on her. "What? Whaddaya want? A dancing telegram? You can go now." The exorcist fidgeted uncomfortably as he looked down at his feet.

"Erm, I... have another message to deliver." Shura could hear the immediate change in his voice. She eyed the way he was avoiding looking directly at her. "Well... the message, it's that... The Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, has died." Shura could feel the world freeze around her, time seemed to have halted cold in that moment. "The Grigori have said that you will be included in the preliminary vote for who will replace him in the position of Paladin. That's just... that's just what I've been told." Shura looked down, tilting her head to assure that her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Okay... yeah, thanks." The man eyed her, then slowly tried to offer consolation.

"I've, um... I've heard that you and Paladin Fujimoto were close. So, this must be hard for you to hear. I am so sorry for you lo-"

"Shut up." The man did so, looking surprised. "Just shut up. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter what's happened to the old man. I haven't spoken to him in years. If he's dead, he's dead. End of discussion." She turned and walked away, leaving the man frozen in shock. "Thanks for deliverin' the fuckin' message." She walked on, and kept walking until she reached the destination her feet had brought her to. She was standing in front of a small pond, under the shade of a sagging willow tree. She stared into the water, caught a glance of a couple of extra-large red goldfish with yellow-rimmed tails and fins someone must have released there a long time ago.

_Look at all the fish, Shura, aren't they pretty? They're colored a lot like your hair._

"Damn you old man," she muttered. "Damn you... how could you go and die like that?"

_Wow, you're so strong, Shura. I'm sure you'll grow up and be a great exorcist some day._

"Damnit. Damnit. **Damnit.**" She clenched her fists, crushing the letter that she held, unread still, in her hand. Off in the distance, somewhere, she could hear a child laughing without a care in the world.

_You're gonna give a kid a magic sword?!_

She slowly sank to her knees and dug her fingers into the grass.

_**You're the only one I can turn to.**_

_You were always so strong and collected, and practically perfect!_

_You cast me aside and now you pawn him off on me!_

_You make me sick._

_NEVER COME HERE AGAIN!_

The fish lingered near the shore for a bit, but quickly darted away as her tears fell and rippled the pond water. Her reflection distorted, and she was left along to cry her tears. She let only one quiet sob escape her, no more. After that, it was all tears. Her shoulders shook and her eyes were blinded with sadness, but she did not allow herself to make a sound. So she sat there, alone under the tree that wept along with her.

"I thought I would find you here, Shura." She didn't even bother to look up at him, she merely wiped her tears away.

"Piss off, asshole." She could feel him behind her, he picked up the hand with the message and carefully pried it from her grip.

"You're going to ruin it, holding it like that." She didn't respond again, but she allowed herself to be helped up to her feet. A handkerchief was held to her face, used to wipe her tears. "Come on, now, a lady such as yourself shouldn't cry like this. It's unbecoming."

"Ass." A large, warm coat was placed over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for his death like you are." She didn't respond, but allowed herself to be led away from the spot where she wept. However, she looked back, and saw that the red goldfish had returned, and was now swimming in spirals with a bright yellow fish. "Let's get you home."

–

When Shura finally zoned back in, the alarm clock was buzzing incessantly. With a heavy sigh, she reached a hand up and pressed down the 'snooze' with her middle finger. She pulled her arm back when the clock was silent, and let it rest next to her. Slowly, she reached again, this time for a hair tie that was lying just in front of the clock, intending to get up and tie her hair back. However, when she reached out her hand the second time, another hand reached out and grabbed hers. The other set of fingers twined with hers and gently pulled it back down to the bed. Shura only stared ahead as she felt the figure behind her shift, she didn't even move when she felt the warm, steady breath against her back.

"Let go Angel, we both gotta go. Can't be late for our assignments." Arthur moved his face and pressed his lips for a light kiss in between her shoulder blades.

"I can't see why we can't take one day to mourn, you did receive some terrible news yesterday. You're in full right for a leave." Shura smirked, though she knew the blonde couldn't see it.

"Nice try, but it ain't gonna' work. I've gotta be out there by one." The lips trailed up her back until they rested on her neck, the simple movement sent shivers up her spine. The hand holding onto hers released her and moved to her waist, where the arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. Up against the toned, nude body behind her.

"Then just stay for a short while longer. We've got a bit of time." His hand trailed up her stomach until it rested gently on her breast. Shura sighed and rolled over so she was pressing her face into the toned chest that had been pressing her back a second ago. Arthur's arms, for loss of anything else to hold, wrapped around her as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Asshole," she whispered. She traced an odd scar that went down his right side. "Don't pretend like you don't care that he died, I know that you miss him." He didn't answer, but rolled away from her and onto his back. Shura turned onto her other side and saw him staring straight up at the ceiling. She smirked again until she saw the wet spots near where his head had been. She knew, he had been crying like she had. Slowly, she pushed herself up and over him until she was lying atop him, not moving, simply pressed against him, feeling his warmth. Her face hung directly above his, she could see every strand of his golden locks spread out beneath his head.

Arthur reached up with a hand and cupped the back of her head, then slowly pulled her down into a gentle kiss. They molded together, neither of them knew who deepened it in this, only that their tongues had joined in the kiss. Arthur's hands moved to her body, was pressing her into him more deeply. Finally, only when both were desperate for oxygen, did they break apart. Shura leaned over him, eyes closed. She could feel another shiver run through her as he ran his tongue up her throat.

"Hey," she whispered. He gazed up at her as he adjusted his hands, one was close to the back of her neck, the other was still resting in the small of her back. "Last night... I needed that. So... thanks." Now it was his turn to smirk, like the asshole that she knew him to be. It was comforting, almost. "But for right now..." she leaned down again, they joined in another kiss. When they broke apart again, she finished her words. "But for right now... I think we both need this."


End file.
